Ownership
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: Hawke and Merrill have rough fun with each other after a long day.


_Author's Note: Happy Femslash February everyone! Have some rough sex with some lovely women. If you don't follow my latest smut fics, note that Hawke is a transgender woman, but her anatomy's still a bit different._

* * *

Leaning back in her chair and laying her head back, Hawke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had woken up this morning utterly alone. Merrill must have left to work on her mirror, and couldn't have picked a worse day. Hawke was dying of being desperately aroused, and couldn't find it in herself to please herself without Merrill present.

As she thought, waited, wanted, she could hear the door open behind her, and swivelled her chair around to meet her lover, smiling as she saw Merrill come running in, her hard, aching cock growing even harder as she saw her wife.

"Ma Vhenan!" Merrill cried, smiling widely and jumping into her lover's chair with her. "Oh, I wish I had stayed with you here all day. I-"

Without letting her lover finish, Hawke swirled their chair around until it faced the bed, then pushed Merrill up. "Get up." She said, forcing Merrill to obey and ignoring the confusion in her eyes. She forced a smile. "And take off your clothes. You deserve to be punished, naughty little Dalish." Her voice wavered a bit on the last part, and it seemed Merrill had noticed it. She smiled back, yes, but she seemed unconvinced even though she didn't try to press further. Hawke had to chide herself. She was to be Merrill's mistress, the commanding and domineering one to please Merrill completely. This was as much for Merrill's pleasure as it was for her own.

It was her job to ensure they both enjoyed this.

It was at moments like this that she was grateful Merrill wore no shoes. Leaning back in her chair, Hawke crossed her legs and placed her hands on the armrests, prepared to enjoy the show. Hoping that having Merrill obey her without question would soothe the growing anxiety that threatened to overwhelm her.

Fingering the edge of her shirt for a moment, Merrill slowed a moment before grasping at it and pulled it over her head in one smooth motion, her hair cascading on her shoulders as she dropped her shirt to the floor. Next, she moved her hands to her belt, unbuckling it with sure fingers before pushing her pants down slowly, only to then kick them away in a matter of seconds. Left standing in her lacy black corset, she hesitated for a couple of moments, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks and almost stealing Hawke's breath away. She was absolutely stunning – her smooth pale skin bathed in the soft shadows of the moonlight, and the lantern behind her illuminating her features perfectly.

And she belonged to Hawke. Completely.

"I didn't tell you to stop, Merrill." Hawke said, not a hint of mercy in her voice. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed." _No; after everything we've done together, there's no way you could be._

"N-no, of course not! Mythal no, not after all we've done." Merrill defended and placed her hands awkwardly on her hips. "It's just that…You sitting there, completely dressed, all cold and… watching." She waved her hands at Hawke before smiling sheepishly. "D-don't humans usually play music for this sort of thing?"

"Not with the way you dance." Hawke said, careful to lace her voice with a low, distant tone before continuing. "Now, enough teasing or I'm going to tear off that corset and, trust me, that will be the gentlest thing I do to you tonight."

Shooting her a dirty look but not wasting another second, Merrill began to move once more, reaching behind to unclasp her corset before slipping it off her shoulders. Her nipples tightened when Hawke lowered her eyes to her breasts, but she dropped her hands to her lower without another word, as instructed.

For a moment it seemed like she was going to just push them down, but then a wicked grin curled her lips and she turned around slowly. Arching her back to give Hawke the best possible view she bent over, taking the rest of it with her and exposing herself completely. And more importantly - enjoying it without even a hint of the modesty she had earlier in their relationship.

An exaggerated weave of her hips - left and right as the cloth travelled down her smooth, firm thighs - completed the motion, and when she came back up, Hawke could tell that she was feeling giddy with herself just by the position of her shoulders. Hawke's hands gripped the armrests furiously, feeling a growing bulge in her pants, wanting nothing more than to jump forward and throw her lover on the bed and fuck that hot little mouth. Instead, she clenched her jaw, forcing herself to concentrate.

"So wet after just taking off your clothes, hm? I haven't even touched you yet." She said shamelessly, as if her own panties weren't suffering already, as if she hadn't a hard, thick erection. She shuffled a little in her seat, pleased when a bit of tension sneaked into Merrill's posture. "Is that really all it takes for you to wet your panties?"

Merrill inhaled softly before turning around to look at Hawke. An expression flew over her features, half understanding - half something too quick to discern, before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Of course not." Merrill said, her voice a bit deeper, a bit huskier than usual as she locked eyes with her lover. "I-it was because you were watching me." The tightness in Hawke's chest tightened a bit at her words, but she wasn't done yet. "Watching me like you wanted to… wanted to fuck me _raw_. Until I'd have to beg you to stop because I couldn't take it anymore." She whispered, her flush spreading all the way to her chest. Hawke gritted her teeth together, giving a harsh, animalistic growl at how absolutely irresistible Merrill was. She couldn't sit still any longer.

Jumping to her feel, she closed the distance between them in two quick steps, revelling in Merrill's moan when their bodies connected.

"What have I just said about teasing me?" She murmured, only a couple of inches from Merrill's lips but refusing to take them yet, choosing instead to enjoy the quickness of her breath and the heat of her body as she waited for her response.

"I can't help it, vhenan." Merrill said, lifting her hand to cup Hawke's face, her fingers tickling along the edge of her jaw. "I got so wet just thinking about you pinning me against the wall. Bending me over something. Anything. Even now, I have to stop myself from rubbing myself against you." She stopped for a heartbeat before continuing. "I want you to touch me. My nipples too." She whispered softly, like she was sharing a secret. "I only wish…I wish you were wearing your armour. Because I want to feel all those buckles dig into me when you… you fuck me."

Her patience vanishing in an instant, Hawke slammed her lips to Merrill's and ground their hips together almost painfully, swallowing her moan as she deepened the kiss, growing painfully hard in arousal. She wanted nothing more than to shove her cock inside of her lover. Or, better yet, let Merrill's lips take care of her.

She wasn't inclined to be gentle. She bit down on Merrill's lip after a few sharp nibbles, so hard she almost drew blood, at the same time digging her fingers into the elf's supple flesh. Merrill didn't seem to mind, instead only melting further into her, even when her legs started growing weak, her moan smothered by Hawke's invading tongue.

Wrapping one gloved hand around Merrill's waist to hold her up, Hawke broke the kiss as her other hand ghosted over Merrill's stomach all the way to her pussy. She dragged her gloved fingers through Merrill's wetness to coat them - careful to avoid her clit - before moving them a bit further to prod at her entrance, hovering for a moment just to tease before pushing inside savagely.

Already darkened by desire, Merrill's eyes fluttered shut when she felt Hawke's rough fingers stretching her deliciously as they slipped into her pussy in one smooth thrust. She let out a shuddering breath when they pulled out only to slam back inside, leaning her forehead against Hawke's, already painting her lover's palm with her wetness.

Hawke's eyes wandered down to look between them, entranced by the sight of her hand moving between Merrill's thighs, loving the way her breasts - already heaving with desire - shuddered each time she drove into Merrill.

She was glad when the Dalish wrapped her hands around her neck for balance, but her chest swelled with affection when her lover didn't even try to take off her clothes. Between this and her earlier words, there was no doubt Merrill understood exactly what she needed tonight, if not why. And she was so eager to give it.

So when she felt Merrill tightening around her fingers, pulling her in, it grew more and more difficult to refrain from grinding her palm against her lover's clit, from giving her lover the release she so desperately craved. She had to have complete control tonight. And that very definitely meant control over Merrill's pleasure.

Giving Merrill one last wiggle of her fingers, she withdrew without warning. And even though she let out a needy mewl when she realized what happened, Merrill didn't complain. Not even when Hawke lifted her gloved, soaked fingers to her lips before speaking.

"Messy girl. Clean this up."

Merrill took a moment to steady herself, a shaky breath escaping her when the command broke through her haze. Licking her lips in preparation, her tongue a vivid pink against the red of her swollen lips, she locked her eyes with Hawke's as she leaned forward.

Without pause, she descended on Hawke's fingers, taking them inside in one long dip of her head and then sucking firmly when they finally rested against her tongue, her eyes darkening further when she saw Merrill swallowing thickly, unable to look away.

 _Maker's breath_ , Hawke thought absently, her eyes lowering to Merrill's mouth, not wanting to miss a second of the delicious sight. _The heat alone. I wish it were around my cock._ Merrill only waggled her tongue a bit before inching back, her cheeks hollowed as she pulled hungrily on the Champions fingers. Bringing one of her hands to Hawke's wrist, she held it firmly as she released the fingers with a wet pop, then circled her tongue around the tips, chuckling when she saw the enthralled look on her dominant partner's face.

It was a mistake.

Hawke tensed a little, snapping out of the euphoria Merrill's mouth had brought her., irritated that she lost herself so quickly. Seeing Merrill like this – the Dalish lowering her head to take her inside, her eyes feverish as she submitted completely - was more than enough to make her knees wobble. And that was just her fingers. The mere image of Merrill's head bobbing up and down her hard, aching cock threatened to undo her.

Newfound determination filling her, Hawke decided to shelf the idea for later, much as it hurt, as a wicked inspiration warmed her cheeks again. She waited until Merrill took her inside one more time, and then, just as the Dalish started drawing back – that insufferable smug look still in her eyes – Hawke grabbed her neck and forced her gloved fingers back inside.

Merrill let out a smothered yelp, choking a bit when Hawke retreated briefly only to invade again, her fingers rigid and unforgiving. Merrill's cheeks darkened with heated embarrassment as she did her best to relax and surrender to the onslaught, and the Champion watched the tiny Dalish closing her eyes briefly, obviously mortified as she slurped around her lover's fingers.

Hawke licked her lips, satisfied that her dominance was reestablished, before yanking her fingers out and stepping away. Merrill wavered on her feet for a moment, like she'd just stepped on land after spending months on the ocean, breathing heavily but waiting for instruction.

"On the bed. Now." Hawke commanded, enjoying the view for a moment as Merrill turned around and crawled on top of the bed without a word. Any thought of rebellion, resistance, had fled, leaving only obedience behind.

Merrill hesitated for a moment while Hawke undressed, until she finally settled on her hands and knees, offering herself perfectly to her lover. Looking up as the last slip of clothing fell, Hawke froze when she took in the scene in front of her. She'd already planned to make Merrill change her first position just to establish her dominance, no matter what Merrill chose, but this

"Not quite, little slut." She husked finally and, laying her cock on the small of Merrill's back, pushed the Dalish down until she lay sprawled on the bed.

Yes, this is it.

She wanted, needed, Merrill to be completely under her control, until she was so pressed down by Hawke's weight above her that she couldn't even move an inch away. Until all she could do was shiver and just _take_ anything Hawke decided to give her. A tingle of excitement made Hawke's cock even harder as the image flitted through her mind.

She'd just placed a firm hand on Merrill's hip, coaxing a series of twitches and a soft groan out of Merrill, when an idea came to her mind, dirty and magnificent. Filthy, but so fucking tempting that Hawke felt herself clench almost painfully at the mere thought of going through with it.

Struggling with herself as she tried to decide what to do, she saw Merrill getting restless beneath her, no doubt thinking she was being teased. Hawke steeled herself, grabbing their smallest pillow and pushing it beneath Merrill's hips, elevating them a bit.

She grabbed the shaft again and moved forward, positioning it so it prodded gently against Merrill's entrance. Taking a deep breath, she looked directly forward, steel in her eyes.

Her heart thundering in her chest, Hawke pushed her hips forward, sharing her lover's shudder when the tight ring of muscle gave under the pressure and the head of her cock sunk into her little Dalish slut. _Maker_ , she thought absently when she felt all that silky heat fluttering around her, beckoning her inside. The feeling never failed to amaze her, and tonight was no difference. _Absolutely perfect._

She allowed herself a moment to relish it but then, with a hint of remorse, she realized she would have to pull back. She started retreating slowly, reluctantly, and then heard Merrill let out an involuntary whimper, quickly muffled when she buried her head into the sheets. _Oh, Merrill. Poor, sweet, innocent merrill_ _…_ _I'm going to make you squeal and mewl and keen for me until you're hoarse and I'm going to make you scream for every last moment. But I still have to pull back first._

She didn't want to, but she had no choice. Merrill was so dripping wet she already painted the poor pillow beneath her with her juices, and the stain was still spreading, especially when Hawke's cock popped out, accompanied by Merrill's newest breathless sigh. She smirked again, finally lowering her head to truly appreciate the scene in front of her. Maybe she'd make Merrill lick the mess she made once they were done - kneel down and suck the pillowcase clean. Along with her cock.

She grabbed Merrill's hips firmly with both hands, digging her fingers into her lover's flesh, then pushed forward again, stopping mercilessly when she had dipped only an inch further than the last time before withdrawing once more. She repeated the motion a couple of times, each thrust sinking just a bit deeper as Merrill trembled beneath her in an effort to stay still and silent, not increasing her pace or force of her thrusts, determined to carefully get herself wet with Merrill's love so as to make it all easier.

It was difficult. She bit her lower lip, her body almost painfully tense, as she fought not to just plunge inside and take what was hers. She'd just rocked her hips forward again, a little more than halfway inside, when she heard Merrill speak, her voice gravelly but still muffled by the sheets.

"Creators! Vhenan…Please…I can take it, just…Please, just fuck me." Hawke shivered with delight. Merrill never swore, never begged unless it was in situations like this. As she was planning to thrust herself down once again, when her eyes caught Merrill's hand moving down, beneath herself.

She surged forward quickly, grabbing it firmly before forcing it up and next to Merrill's head as she leaned over the Dalish, covering her with her body, but careful to keep her hips high, her cock still halfway out. She squeezed Merrill's wrist tightly, then reached out with her other hand and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She pulled it back, forcing Merrill's face up before whispering into her ear.

"You're not allowed to come until I give you permission, my love. And you're certainly not allowed to touch yourself like the wanton, out of control little slut you are." Merrill twitched as if slapped at the last words, but Hawke felt her pussy squeeze her cock even harder. She weaved her hips in an agonizing slow circle, enjoying Merrill's quick shuddering exhale.

"Mythal, Hawke, I… What has gotten into you tonight?" Merrill whispered, but Hawke ignored her, continuing her own line of thought.

"But I might indulge you if you beg." She hissed into Merrill's ear again, her knees spreading a bit wider to help keep her balance. The temptation to just bury herself into her was so strong she doubted she would have been able to hold off even if Merrill refused to obey. But, seeing the state Merrill was in – even further gone than herself – left no doubt of the outcome.

"So why don't you repeat what you mumbled into the sheets before?" Hawke continued, heat trickling down her thighs when she thought about all the naughty things she was going to do to her lover, to her wife. "Why don't you beg me to fuck you again?"

A strangled sound tore its way through Merrill's mouth and the Champion absolutely relished, basked in it. Releasing Merrill's hair and moving her hand to the base of her lover's jaw, she curved her fingers around Dalish's throat to hold her head up as she waited for her response.

"Hawke, please…" Merrill rasped, her voice rough and uncertain, like she had forgotten how to speak and was now trying to remember. "I… need you inside of me. I can't take it anymore." She said weakly, her tone pleading, but Hawke wasn't satisfied yet. Merrill licked her lips before continuing. "Can't you see how wet I am for you, my love?" Hawke's fingers tightened around Merrill's throat, her heart swelling at the gentleness in her lover's voice, but what she heard next conjured a completely different reaction and made her cock throb almost painfully. "It hurts to stay still, Vhenan. So please... fuck me. Use me in any way you like. Stick yo-your cock anywhere you want. I'm yours. Completely." The last part came as a whisper but it transformed into a high-pitched yelp when Hawke pulled back a fraction only to slam inside furiously, burying herself inside the tight little Dalish in one smooth thrust, until hips met hips and their bodies finally connected.

A loud, broken moan pierced through the room and Hawke clenched her fists, realizing that it was hers. _I was supposed to make her scream_ , she thought, her mind feeling dizzy and scattered. She took a moment to steady her trembling elbow and knees, securing her position, before she started pulling back, trying to get a grip on her quickly vanishing control.

"Again." She growled, when she was confident her voice wouldn't break. "Say it again." Not having the patience to wait for a response this time, she pushed back inside, making sure that she brushed over Merrill's upper wall, making them both shudder in pleasure.

"Yours." Merrill croaked breathlessly, between moans, her throat vibrating against Hawke's fingers. Hawke flexed them before tightening her hold again, her thoughts muddled as pleasure built in her stomach, thick and heavy. She knew she couldn't last long like this before it got painful, but she didn't want to meld yet. Didn't want this to end. Not until she was ready. She increased her rhythm, not able to stop herself, her cock sliding in and out of Merrill's pussy easily.

"Mythal, yes!" Merrill continued when Hawke rocked into her again, stretching her deliciously as her cock stroked her insides. "Just like that, Hawke! Creators, just like that!"

Hawke's chest heaved against Merrill's back as she granted her lover's wish, increasing her pace even further. There was no finesse in her movements now, only brute force as she hammered into Merrill, her rhythm so fast that her cock was almost a burning, everlasting presence in her lover's pussy. _This is it_ , she thought, aroused beyond reason, as she sunk her teeth into Merrill's neck to keep from grunting like an animal. _This is exactly what I wanted. What I needed._

Hawke let out a long moan, fucking her lover so roughly that the Dalish was reduced to a mindless, shaking mess, teetering on the edge of oblivion. Until all thoughts, all sensation were banished from her mind and her cock was the aching, burning centre of the Dalish's universe. And in the centre of her uncontrollable need was Hawke herself.

She heard Merrill yelp when she bit her and she basked in her lover's pleasure like it was her own, even without the meld. She kept her furious pace, her limbs trembling and sweat misting her temples, focused on how incredible it felt to be buried so deep inside, with all that wet heat fluttering and clenching around her. Merrill had gotten so tight it was getting difficult to pull away. _She doesn't want to let go_. Hawke almost smiled before realization hit her and she froze. _Fluttering. Clenching. So tight I can't even…Oh, no_.

For a moment, time seemed to stop, both of them incredibly rigid in their stillness, tense beyond belief. Hawke tried valiantly, but couldn't pull out in time. She screamed and closed her eyes as pleasure overcame her and Merrill both as they shared in their orgasm, her stiffness filling Merrill to the brim with her orgasm.

The pillow she left beneath Merrill was now bunched up, rising so high that one end was lifted to the perfect height to brush against Merrill's clit. Hawke's expression darkened. _She manoeuvred_ _it with her thighs. She ground herself against it. Even when I forbade it... she rubbed herself like a…_

Hawke clenched her jaw, reaching a decision just when Merrill's trembles stilled and the Dalish rolled her hips down one more time. It seemed like a yet another act of defiance, but it didn't matter.

She will atone. I will make her.

Hawke waited until Merrill's breathing slowed down again, folding her hands in her lap as she steadied her own breath; a picture of control and graceful dignity irrevocably ruined by the rock hard, glistening cock rising from her pants and pointing to the ceiling. She didn't care. She watched Merrill patiently, letting her frustration and irritation wash over her in a dangerous cocktail, releasing a breath when she saw Merrill roll around to the head of the bed, all languid limbs as her head almost hit the pillows.

"That was… amazing… Hawke." Merrill drawled, looking at her with half lidded eyes, a huge smile stretching her lips. It dimmed a bit when she caught the look on Hawke's face. "I'm sorry, vhenan. I didn't mean to, I swear, but when the opportunity presented itself, I couldn't help but take it. I was so…desperate for it." She smiled a little weakly. "I... ruined all of the fun, didn't I?"

Hawke sighed angrily. Now it was too late. Merrill had broken her control, when all Hawke wanted was to dominate. Merrill had twisted out of her control. She would have to pay for that. _If she can't control her pleasure, then I just won't let her have any._

"Hawke?" Merrill called out, seemingly worried about the prolonged silence. She scooted up a bit more until her back was half propped up by the pillows before continuing. "I really _am_ sorry. Why don't you come here and I'll make it up to you?" She said, spreading her legs enticingly as she gave a small smile. She dragged one hand to her pussy and then spread it with her fingers and Hawke had to dig her nails into her palms to stop herself from jumping forward. _Just stick to the plan. Don't let her tempt you._

She schooled her face into cold indifference, a lesson she learned and perfected in her childhood and, until now, reserved for her mother's endless social functions. But what she said next was as far removed from that part of her past as possible. "Close your legs, Merrill. I wouldn't fuck you right now even if you begged me to do it."

She watched with a sadistic thrill as Merrill's expression fell and her thighs slowly, sadly closed, pouting her lips out for Hawke. _Good_ , she thought as she locked her eyes with Merrill. _She understands now._ _This little game is far from over._

Leaning forward, Hawke crawled over to Merrill on her hands and knees, her eyes fluttering as her cock bobbed around but never losing contact with Merrill's. She straightened her lover's knees, then straddled her right beneath her breasts, bringing her cock barely an inch away from Dalish's lips. Merrill glanced at it, still looking a bit dazed, before looking up at Hawke again.

Her pulse quickening at the sight and the feel of Merrill's breath on her, Hawke shimmied a bit as she pushed her pants and panties down a little, wishing she'd taken them off earlier. It didn't matter now. She was too far gone to care. Spreading her legs as wide as she could, she palmed her hands around the base of her cock, creating a ring around it with her fingers. It was wet, her own juices irreversibly mixed with Merrill's. It was an oddly comforting thought.

"Suck my cock, Merrill."

Hawke watched as the Dalish licked her lips in preparation, her eyes fixed on the dripping wet cock before her. Merrill waited for a moment, not out of hesitation, but in an attempt to tease Hawke with the possibility of disobeying. When she was finally satisfied in the knowledge that she only stepped on the line of Hawke's patience but didn't cross it, she dipped her head a bit and extended her tongue to give the tip of Hawke's cock one swift lick.

Even though she'd been expecting contact with bated breath, Hawke still jerked when she felt the wet heat of Merrill's tongue against her. She stifled a curse when Merrill moved back a bit immediately after, only to lick her lips again and spread her own juices over them, letting out an exaggerated sigh of pleasure and making Hawke wait. Again.

Making her twitch in frustration. _Again_.

"Do you really enjoy tasting yourself on me that much?" Hawke hissed, her patience almost nonexistent. Merrill must have known she was past teasing point but she still continued on Out of what, exactly? Sick curiosity - to see how far she could get without Hawke completely losing it? Well, whatever it was, she was awfully close to being tied to the bed, left helpless and then fucked against her will again and again, before then being left there for a couple of hours. Until she was in a more _obliging_ mood. "If that's it, Merrill, you better wrap your lips around me right now. Before I change my mind and deny you the privilege."

Merrill looked up at her, smug as that infuriating grin spread across her face again, apparently getting the response she wanted. _You stubborn, incredibly exasperating…_

Hawke started silently but didn't get very far before a groan broke her train of thought as Merrill leaned forward and enveloped the head of Hawke's cock with her soft lips, sucking it into the silky wetness of her mouth. She undulated her tongue beneath the tip of the toy a couple of times before pulling back and lashing the tip with it, making Hawke grab the base more firmly to keep it still.

Hawke watched, broken breaths escaping her, as Merrill's tongue circled the head of her cock, rasping over it and making her tremble with the effort of not just sinking forward and taking what she wanted. This was just the beginning; she had to remind herself, a taste of what she really wanted, but it was all it took to reignite all the scorching need she felt before. And it was back with a vengeance.

Without any warning, Merrill dipped forward again and took almost half of her cock inside, seemingly determined to not let Hawke set the rhythm, not even letting her know what to expect. But this time, Hawke couldn't find it in herself to complain. She shivered when she felt Merrill's tongue cradling her length, lips carefully drawn over teeth to make sure that she didn't even get a hint of discomfort, only pure, distilled pleasure as Merrill pulled back fluidly and then sunk forward without a pause.

Hawke stared, mesmerized by the sight in front of her as much as the sensation of being serviced so skillfully. She let her eyes wander – from the dark, naked look in Merrill's eyes as she worked the shaft, over the flush spreading across her nose and cheeks, and finally to the way her lips wrapped around her length, swallowing it only to release it a moment later, wet and glistening.

Moans tore out of her throat, softly but uncontrollably, the need to meld building at the back of her mind as Merrill continued to pleasure her. She was taking almost all of her now, her breath hot on Hawke's fingers as she slid forward, taking her cock wetly, sloppily, and then pulling back, sucking it furiously as her cheeks hollowed.

The sight was incredible.

Her thighs trembling with need, Hawke clenched her fists, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Dizzy with pleasure, she caught herself wishing that she had a visor on her, wanting to record every delicious second of the experience from the perfection of her point of view.

Letting out a weak keen, she watched as Merrill increased her pace. Her face twisted in agony, she groaned when Merrill hummed around her cock, the Dalish's eyes fluttering shut for a moment, her expression completely enraptured but her fluid movement unbroken as her shoulder flexed and relaxed periodically. _What is she…_

Hawke blinked, confused for a moment before she froze, suspicion lancing through her. Not caring for Merrill's comfort, she swung around, making her lover lose her rhythm as Hawke's cock slid out of her mouth almost completely. Only the head stayed inside when Hawke twisted her hips and it poked the inside of Merrill's cheek, its outline unmistakable. Hawke didn't care about any of it.

 _She is touching herself. Again._ Hawke watched for a moment, struck speechless, as Merrill's fingers slid in and out of her pussy. They only went inside to the second knuckle but Merrill compensated by adding a third finger and then ramming her hand so firmly she made a wet sucking sound each time she impaled herself. And she showed no intention of stopping.

Hawke turned back to stare at Merrill, incredulous. _She is hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. Each time you've think you got her collared and leashed, she pulls something like this._

Almost despite herself, Hawke felt a swell of affection so strong that her chest felt hot as it brimmed with it. This was how it was supposed to be. It was fitting. "I know your knees don't bend so easily, my love." She started, almost gently. "But you _will_ bend to me. You will do exactly as I say. And you will stop touching yourself right now." _I will make you surrender each scrap of your pride and control to me and it will be all the more delicious for all your squirming to escape my leash._

She grinned wolfishly when Merrill leaned back a bit, as if to escape, because both of them knew that it wasn't a real possibility. There was a teasing twinkle in Merrill's eye even when she spoke with a firm tone, obvious challenge in her voice. "Make me."

Hawke's pussy pulsed once as she spread her knees a little wider to release her hold on Merrill's arms beneath her. Then, she raised one hand to grab Merrill's jaw from beneath, securing it in place. When Merrill twitched and brought her hands up to Hawke's thighs - one of them making a wet slapping sound - it was an obvious attempt to gain some control over what was to come and Hawke laughed.

 _Just where I want you, Merrill._

With a flash of magic, she slammed Merrill's wrists to the headboard, immobilizing her completely. She let a moment pass, to give Merrill the time to realize how helpless she truly was before reaching out with her other hand and threading her fingers through the Dalish's hair.

"Relax, my love." She started, weaving her hips so that the head of her cock rubbed across Merrill's tortured, swollen lips. "Trust me, it's for your own benefit. This is going to take a while." She whispered finally and plunged forward.

The moment the tip of her cock nudged Merrill's throat, they both froze, a deep shiver shaking them both to the core. To Hawke, it seemed like the intense pleasure of burying herself almost completely inside Merrill's hot, welcoming mouth wiped all thoughts from her head. And then when they returned, they were scattered, torn, and falling apart further by each passing second.

As she rocked her hips mindlessly back and forward, her pace increasing slowly, almost lazily, everything seemed to fall away to be forgotten. It was an almost perfect mirror image of what she had planned, and it felt incredible.

She tightened her fingers around Merrill's tense jaw, clenched them around a fistful of silky hair, her hips relentless, mindless in their fluid motion. She lowered her eyes to Merrill's, an almost painful pleasure lancing through her when they connected, and she increased her pace, the roll of her hips languid as it started all the way from her shoulders and then spread like a wave until she buried her cock into Merrill's mouth once more.

Soundless, irregular breaths left her too-tight lungs as her movements slowly became jerky, unpredictable. She had no idea how much time had passed but she knew without a doubt that she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Her magic flashed wildly, both around Merrill's wrists and all over her own body and while before the buzz felt tingly and arousing, now it felt like a thousand little pinpricks against her painfully sensitive skin.

When she felt a graze of teeth against the underside of her cock; a warning from Merrill that she was being too rough, she was so far gone that even that sent a series of twitches through her needy pussy, making her hips tremble wildly. Not even trying to still them, she abandoned their rocking motion and instead pulled Merrill' mouth onto herself with her hands.

This way, it was even worse, and Hawke whimpered as the sensation assaulted her senses only to pool down low in her stomach, thrumming for release. Her arms painfully straight and rigid, she pulled Merrill back and forth without mercy, using her as a toy to get herself off, this time even angling Merrill's head a bit as she forced it on herself.

She blinked to clear her vision; to see if that was too much for her lover, relief flooding her chest when Merrill seemed to go with it, completely relaxed and trusting. Her eyes were shut and her breath erratic, yes, but the Dalish made no move to escape, surrendering to Hawke's lead without a hint of doubt.

A string of magic broke from her field and lashed to the side, shattering one of Merrill's terminals and making the Dalish twitch. Hawke barely noticed it, her eyes rising to the ceiling as she slammed Merrill's mouth on her cock, pain and pleasure twisted so tightly in her stomach that she couldn't separate them anymore. And as much as it hurt, she almost didn't want to. The feeling was perfect. Everything was perfect, and soon it was too much.

Thrusting faster and faster as a hot, knotted ball of pleasure tightened in her chest, burning hotter and hotter as Merrill worked her faster and faster. A low groan built in her belly, soon slipping from her lips as a growl and then building into a roar, the coiled heat overflowing and exploding in her chest. She pulled out as she came, shouting and letting her orgasm flow out and onto Merrill's face.

"Oh… oh my god." Hawke gasped as she fell onto the bed, waving her hand to dispel the magic bondage. "That was… something else, little darling." She pried her eyes open, looking to see Merrill smiling up at her even through the white coating laid on her face. "Hope… hope I wasn't… to hard on you."

"Oh, Ma Vhenan." Merrill shook her head, giggling as she cuddled up next to Hawke. "I loved it. I love you. You know how much I love doing that with you, you taking the dominance over me as I submit to you... I imagine this is what walking with the creators is like."

"Rough sex and fuzzy blankets?" Hawke laughed, and she nodded, giggling again as they curled closer into one another. Hawke pulled a blanket over both of them as exhaustion set in, cuddling against the love of her life.

"That sounds like the perfect afterlife to me."


End file.
